Sakura Day
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: A deadly reincarnation technique. A girl who needs to learn more of her past. If Sakura hadn't taken a mission, what would happen to these things trapped in a twilight zone? How is it possible for you to be with someone, when you are in another world?
1. Prologue

_A/N This is a story about love, friendship, and drama. Of course, it revolves around my favorite character Haruno Sakura. Since I'm almost done with Anata Wa, this popped in my head. I'm really proud of it so I hope everyone here likes it too. _

_Italics: Thoughts or song lyrics_

_Pairings: NaruHina, implied NaruSaku strong family/ friendship, implied ShikaIno and NejiTenten. Saku/Mystery man. _

_Summary: One mission, Sakura died. Naruto dedicated a special day for her. But as the story unfolds, drama, friendship and romance develop in the never-ending story of the murder of Haruno Sakura._

* * *

**Sakura Day**

* * *

"MOMMY!!!!"

A woman in about her late twenties blew a strand of platinum blond hair out of her eyes. Smiling at her customer, she handed him the bouquet of roses he had just bought. He left the flower shop with a smirk as the little_ tink_ of the silver bells chimed. "Goodbye Neji-kun" she said sarcastically.

"MOMMY!!"

She turned around to see three young kids. "Mommy, can you please tell us a story?" a little girl asked. Ino smiled. "Sure" she whispered as she arranged some purple lilies into a vase.

She sat on the stool while the three kids sat on a bench. The little girl had dark brown hair with shining blue eyes. Next to her sat a confident young girl with her hair up in a singe bun, her light lavender eyes looking straight at her. Lastly was a young boy with flaming blond hair and whiskers. He had the exact blue eyes as his father but if you looked closely, you could see little specks of milky white.

The woman smiled as she looked at the kids. A new generation was already arising.

'_I'm getting old….'_

"Kids, what story do you want to hear?" she asked, smiling.

"Tell us the one about Sakura Day okaasan!" the little girl urged.

"It's in two days!!"

The boy's blue eyes lit up. "YEAH, SAKURA DAY!" "I LOVE SAKURA DAY, PLEASE TELL US THE STORY!"

The girl next to him winced. "Shut up Toyo-niisan!" she yelled at him.

Ino's smile faded.

Going unnoticed by the children, they began to talk. "Do you know that all over the Hyuga manor, there are pictures of the woman that Sakura Day is named after?" the young girl said.

Her cousin thought for a moment _"That's her?"_ "I don't know anything about her!" he pouted.

Ino's daughter nodded "yeah, there's even a picture of her and okaasan in here" she said, pointing at a frame that had a picture of her young mother and a mysterious other teenage girl. She had beautiful luscious pink locks and wide playful eyes. Her smile was bright and it looked as if tears were in her eyes.

She noticed that her mother had zoned out and looked sad. "Okaasan!" "Please tell us about Sakura Day!" she bouncing in excitement. "Hai, auntie Ino, I wanna know!!!" the young boy said.

Ino nodded "alright…" The kids looked at her eagerly as her mouth opened and began to talk.

"It was only four days after Naruto became Hokage-sama…"

* * *

Naruto growled. "So..much…damn….paperwork!" he yelled, frustrated. Hinata smiled and patted him on his back. "You know that paperwork is a major part of being a legendary Hokage, right Naruto-kun?" she teased. Naruto reddened and grumbled while signing a peace treaty between Konoha and Hoshigakure. For a moment, his eyes flickered to a picture on his desk.

It was a picture of the Konoha Eleven after Naruto had been crowned Rokudaime. He smiled at the thought. Naruto remembered that day. The whole Konoha applauded as he was declared the Sixth. He remembered Sakura's happy tears, and all the drinking Genma and the boys had done.

He was a legend. He had finally achieved his dream. And he had family-like friends, an amazing wife with a baby boy on the way, and a great teammate.

Hinata placed a kiss on his cheek, snapping him out of his blurred thoughts. She looked up as she heard feet running straight towards the door.

The wooden door was literally kicked off its hinges. Naruto looked up. Neji, Kakashi, and Lee were all standing there, grim expressions on their faces. Naruto noticed Kakashi didn't have his usual porn book in his hands and Lee looked almost…defeated? It even looked as if the great almighty Hyuga Neji's eyes were glassy.

Naruto looked concerned. He placed down a scroll and looked at his friends. "Guys….?" His voice trailed off. Kakashi looked like he was debating whether or not to tell him. Hinata looked at her usually stoic cousin. "N-Neji-niisan is something wrong?" she asked gently.

"She's gone" Kakashi whispered. Naruto's head snapped up as Hinata's eyes widened. She put a hand under her stomach. Lee automatically got a chair for her. Tears began to pour from her eyes. Naruto was dead silent. He shook.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he stuttered. Kakashi's head drooped. "Hai" he murmured.

"She was KIA on her latest mission" Neji stated. "Kiba had just informed us" he said.

"And where is Inuzuka?!" Naruto yelled angrily. As if on cue, Kiba walked in, an injured Akamaru in his hands. Blood was on his tattered clothes. He had a huge gash on his left cheek. Naruto watched his fresh tears mix with his blood.

"I-It's all my f-fault" he choked. Akamaru whimpered.

Naruto breathed heavily and raked a hand through he tangled blond hair. Hinata's sobs grew louder. Naruto snaked his hands around her waist and hugged her. He knew ever since they had begun dating that the two kunoichi had become like sisters. Sakura had already said yes to be his son's godmother.

He shut his eyes and forced his away his tears even though he could feel the salt stinging in his eyes.

'_Sakura-chan is…gone?'_

He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. It was like he was in a never-ending dream, or nightmare to be more specific.

Raising his head, his eyes hardened. "Alert everyone" he stated coldly.

"Konoha has just lost a legend"

* * *

It was like the whole village went into massive shock. Gossip was spreading faster than wildfire. Yamanaka Ino couldn't believe it. She forced the gory thoughts about Sakura's mission and last breath out there. And she tried to ignore all the looks people were giving her and the talk that was floating right behind her back.

'_Tsunade-hime is going to be devastated'_

'_That weak little kunoichi bloomed into something amazing and yet has faced the most dreadful thing yet…death'_

'_Look!' 'Yamanaka-sama, I've heard that they were very close, poor thing'_

'_The Rokudaime must be going crazy'_

The official Haruno Sakura fan club was crying. Elders were speaking sadly. Even the Ichiraku ramen bar was quiet.

Ino dragged her now sad and alert boyfriend into the Hokage's office.

'_No' 'NO!' 'This is all some big prank, forehead's girl fine'_ she thought to herself as she pulled herself out of the crowd. She put a hand to her sweaty forehead and prayed to Kami that she wasn't going to have a heart attack.

They ran down the corridor and noticed that Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, and Lee were already there. Ino sighed as she saw the broken door off its hinges. She also noticed the tears on everyone's faces. She gasped and shut her eyes.

'_So it's true…forehead…she dead'_

"Tell me this is just a lie" she croaked hoarsely. Shikamaru wrapped an arm around his shuddering girlfriend. Naruto didn't say anything as Ino's voice grew louder…more desperate. She burst into tears.

"T-This…is..i-impossible!!" she screamed tearfully.

* * *

The rest of the day had been just a daze for the Sixth. Tsunade was messed up…it was like her daughter had died. Everyone, everything was so was quiet.

'_Sakura-chan has no family' 'This village is, that's why she'd always wanted to become strong…she'd want to be remembered'_

'_She will'_

Naruto sat quietly with the elder council. He shuffled through some papers. The elders noticed that they all had to do with the one and only Haruno Sakura. "It's a shame to lose someone so amazing" one elder spoke softly.

Homura nodded. Koharu tugged at the end of her yukata. "I watched her always train with the Fifth, such determination and beauty I have never seen before except in the Godaime herself" she said gently.

Naruto smiled, confidence shining in his blue orbs. "I know what I will do for my first rule as Rokudaime" "I will make a day especially devoted for Sakura-chan" he spoke proudly. The elders perked up in curiosity.

Naruto placed his palms on the oval-shaped exquisite tabletop. "Sakura-chan has done so much for Konoha" "She deserves a day to herself" He grinned cheekily.

"The dates also plan out perfectly, today is March twenty fourth"

"Sakura-chan's birthday is on the twenty eighth"

Elders nodded in agreement. A day for Haruno Sakura. It wouldn't be bad. This kunoichi owed almost all of Konoha their lives. And even if your weren't a shinobi, Sakura volunteered at the academy, the animal shelter and usually helped genin do little jobs around the town. Everyone knew her.

Homura leaned closer to the table after writing something down on a pad. "So Hokage-sama, what is the official plan?" he asked.

Naruto wiped his eyes. "Tonight at seven thirty, I will make a speech and explain Sakura Day to everyone"

"The day after tomorrow will be the funeral" His shoulders drooped. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"And then finally, on the twenty-eighth will be the first ever Haruno Sakura Day" Naruto smiled sadly as the words left his mouth.

* * *

Ino unzipped her ANBU vest as she made herself a cup of steaming tea. The ANBU headquarters were quiet today. She could only watch as one shinobi after another just snapped and broke into tears. The Konoha Eleven…Ten was receiving lots of sympathetic words.

'_That won't bring her back'_ she thought bitterly.

She didn't want to switch on the TV because she knew that Sakura would be the topic. She didn't want to turn on the radio because she knew that they would be talking about her, maybe even playing her favorite songs. Ino smiled at the thoughts, thinking a long list of J-Pop, Hip-hop, Rap, and Soul songs that would be on the air now.

She lifted the porcelain teacup to her mouth and savored the taste of the warm liquid in her mouth and running down her lower lip.

Ino sighed and massaged her throbbing forehead. She would feel eyes on her. Whenever she walked and people bowed, her knew they were staring at her puffy eyes threw their masks. She loved the limelight, but this situation was simply horrible.

Ino sauntered over to a computer and clicked on the ANBU database. Without even taking a peek, her fingers quickly ran over the keys as she typed Haruno Sakura in and clicked search.

One profile popped up with a "This Document Contains a Current Event, Information Will Change Rapidly as Even Progresses" sign on the top of the profile. Ignoring it, her eyes wandered to the right corner where Sakura's information was neatly boxed.

**HARUNO SAKURA**

**Name: Haruno Mise Sakura**

**Age: Twenty two**

**Birthday: March 28**

**Current Rank: ANBU Captain, Leader of Konoha Hospital**

**Current Affiliation: Konohagakure**

**Current Team: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Previous Team: Team 7, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

Ino's eyes hardened at the name of the "avenger"

'_Bastard' 'Probably doesn't even know that she's gone'_

Ino looked at her picture of when she was being declared as ANBU captain. Yes, Haruno Sakura had beaten Hyuga Neji and also ran the whole headquarters.

She scrolled down her personality, background and abilities.

"_Haruno Sakura's parents are deceased and have no other family members"_

Her lower lip quavered at the DEATH section of her profile.

"_It's very sad to announce that Haruno Sakura was killed on her last S-rank mission" "Details of this mission and how she was killed are highly classified and will be released later on" "The reading of Sakura-sama's will is unannounced" _

"_ANBU does know that now Hyuga Neji is the leader and Nara Shikamaru is second-in-command"_

"_Further information will be released with available"_

Ino stared at the screen. She felts hot tears running down her cheeks again.

'_No, Ino stop it' 'No more crying'_

"Ino-sama!"

Ino looked up to find two ANBU members standing behind her. She straightened up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes?" she asked her voice high of authority as the ANBU bowed. "The Rokudaime is giving a speech about the current death of Sakura-sama" one spoke

"Everyone is needed in five minutes in the center of town" Ino nodded as she took one last gulp of her warm drink.

"Let's go"

* * *

Everyone chattered and looked up at the Hokage tower sadly and quietly. Tsunade and the council were staring down from the balcony. Her eyes we're red and swollen. Shizune stood behind her shisou, occasionally hiccupping with Tonton perched on her slender shoulder.

"Do the other countries know about Haruno-sama's death?" Shizune asked Homura.

He nodded, pushing up his green-framed glasses. Shizune winced. They reminded her of Sakura's eyes.

Those eyes that was full of weakness and melancholy as she asked Tsunade to train her.

Homura sighed. "Suna and other countries must already know, word travels very fast nowadays"

Shizune bit her lip. "People must be grieving", thinking of the state the Kazekage must be in right know. He nodded. "Yes, Sakura was very high in rank among officials of different countries"

"She is extremely close to the Suna siblings, including the Kazekage"

"She is also affiliated closely with the royals in the Moon and Snow country"

Shizune nodded. "Hai, most of her missions usually had high people in them" she replied.

Suddenly, Konoha grew quiet as all the whispering stopped. A drum beat once, and then twice.

Naruto walked out on the balcony, wiping the tears from his eyes and straightening his robe. Hinata was right behind him, followed by the entire Rookie nine.

Kakashi, Gai and the others had front row seats and were looking up sadly.

Naruto gulped and cleared his throat. Blue eyes wandered down at Konoha. Some kids were crying while others just had tears in their eyes or water silently rolling down their cheeks.

"We have just been informed that, Haruno Sakura has been killed" His voice was low and full of grief. Hinata looked at her husband as he struggled to find the right words. Naruto took a breath and felt a hand on his tense shoulder.

"Many people disliked her when she was young, and many people thought of her as a nuisance from the beginning, as a weakling" His voice was steady, remorse in every slow word. It was like his heart was decreasing in every second. His eyes pounded at all the sniffles and the sobs.

From the crowd, Kakashi stiffened.

Up above, Ino caught some of the now grown up girls that had always been teasing and bashing her best friend. Her eyes narrowed at Ami who was pure white.

Naruto mentally scolded at himself.

"And I admit I was one of those people" he confessed. Gasps echoed threw out Konoha. Tsunade clenched her fists.

Naruto bit his lip. "I was always protecting her, thinking that she couldn't protect herself" he said ashamed, chuckling at his own stupidity.

"I wanted to be her hero" he whispered though everyone could hear him.

Hinata began to sob. Kiba and Shino walked over and gave her a "team hug". Ino wailed on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"She is a true legend…" He continued.

"…and is probably the most influential and inspirational person in this town" his voice cracked at this point.

He looked down to see little cliques and groups of academy students and older teenagers. Tsunade stepped up and licked her lips. "I know that she probably inspired a lot of young kunoichi's" she said.

Naruto nodded. "Hai, it shows that if you keep it up, you will fulfill your dreams"

He smirked. "I'm a living example of that" he said proudly.

The ends of Ino's mouth curved into a small smile.

Naruto clapped his hands. "So, that's why on March Twenty Eight, every year there will be a "Sakura Day"

Smiles and small cheers erupted from the crowd.

"This will honor her, because someone needs to" he finished quietly.

Neji nodded and squeezed Tenten's hand. Next to them stood Lee, who looked very proud.

* * *

"….and that's who Konoha's Sakura Day is named after" Ino finished quietly.

The children's eyes were wide and everything was silent. "So, Haruno Sakura was a legend-your friend?" her daughter asked nervously. Ino nodded.

She glanced over at Naruto and Hinata's child. "I never knew she was loved so much" he mumbled.

Ino nodded.

"She is, more than you can ever imagine sweetie"

* * *

Today was March Twenty Sixth. Two more days until Sakura Day.

A young girl with short pink hair dyed black at the ends sat down. She stared at the endless amounts of sand. In the background, she could hear Temari-sama barking orders at the Godaime Kazekage himself.

The wind blew, sending her pink hair across her face. She frowned.

'_Sakura Day is two days away…'_

'_Maybe at last I could learn about my mother…and my father'_

* * *

_**Tsuzuku.**_

_**Oh dear, I have no idea what I got myself into writing! Well, I hoped you liked it, reviews are greatly appreciated! Just so you know Homura and Koharu are those elders and the Sandaime's teammates.**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**Shadowsakura321**_


	2. The Funeral

A/N Oh my god, the reviews were amazing. **Johann** and **Computer2Brains** really made me feel very good. Thanks a lot to everyone who read and enjoy this chapter!

_Italics: Thoughts or song lyrics_

_Pairings: NaruHina, implied NaruSaku strong family/ friendship, implied ShikaIno and NejiTenten. Saku/Mystery man. _

_Original Summary: One mission, Sakura died. Naruto dedicated a special day for her. But as the story unfolds, drama, friendship and romance develop in the never-ending story of the murder of Haruno Sakura._

* * *

**Sakura Day**

_

* * *

__The man gulped. She really was beautiful. Her pink locks were straightened and she wore a red dress with a sparkled sash on the side. She had diamond studs on each year and a bracelet that her best friend Naruto had given her last Christmas._

_The man just could only stare. Sakura seemed happy; she seemed to be enjoying herself. _

_He felt a pair of eyes on him and he just stared back. She was really happy. _

"_Sakura…" he said her name slowly and liked the way it rolled off his lips._

_She turned a deep maroon and twiddled her thumbs nervously._

"_H-Hai?" she whispered meekly. _

_He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore how the lanterns spewed their light on her stunning pale face._

"_I love you" he blurted out suddenly._

_Sakura could only smile._

* * *

After auntie Ino had told him part of the story, Toyo Ao Uzumaki stomped into the Hyuga manor angry. 

Members of both the branch and main family stared in wonder in why the little blonde boy was having such a tantrum. Some thought he looked adorable like a little bear with his arms crossed, baggy jeans, his face red, and his lips in a pout and his striking blonde hair all messy. Others just looked in amusement at the child of Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Tou-san!" Toyo yelled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Hanabi walked out of the bathroom in her orange fuzzy robe, drying her wet hair with a blue towel. She ruffled his hair.

"Toyo, your father is still at the Hokage's tower, baka!" she said smiling. He only huffed, spun around on his heel and stomped back out of the clan mansion.

Hanabi looked at the little boy in skeptically.

'_He could have just poofed into Naruto-kun's office, he _**is**_ a genin…' _

"Tou-san!" Toyo yelled again. He flung open the doors to find his parents making out.

Toyo screamed in horror while the guards stifled a laugh.

Hinata, hearing her son's yelp, quickly detached her lips from her husband's and fixed her shirt. She was blushing madly while Naruto only grumbled and went back to stamping some scrolls.

"Toyo!" Hinata said happily, giving him a kiss. She noticed the look on her son's face.

"Toyo?" "Is there something wrong honey?" She asked concerned, stealing a glance at her equally-concerned looking husband.

His shoulders slumped and looked at his father. He gaped. There, was a picture of her. Again.

This time she was with his parents. Balloons, streamers and confetti were in the background. He also noticed that his dad was wearing his official Kage attire.

"Tou-san, why didn't you tell me about Sakura-san?" he asked. Naruto's eyes flickered sadly at his son.

"I-I don't like to talk about it" he grumbled.

Toyo swallowed his spit. "So when were you going to tell me?!"

"Toyo, who told you even in the first place?"

"Auntie Ino"

He sighed. "Maybe later" he said. Toyo fumed and waved his hands in the air.

He pointed a finger accusingly at the picture.

"_Who was she?!" _

"Was she your teammate, your sensei, your first _girlfriend_?!" Hinata's head snapped up. _"Toyo!"_

Naruto was quiet and glaring at his son. Toyo glared back and clenched his fist.

"I-I…wanna…know" he said threw gritted teeth. He sighed frustrated.

"I mean, _if she were_ alive what would she be to me?"

"Would I love her, would she be family?" "Or would she be just some other teacher or some other _plain_ shinobi?" No one noticed the angry spikes in chakra from the other side of the pine door.

There was no response except the harsh wind that blew through the open window. Naruto's eyes were downcast.

Toyo huffed and crossed his arms. "So I guess if you can't talk, _she wasn't important_" he said icily.

Hinata's eyes hardened at her son. She looked at her stoic husband.

She was afraid, afraid that he went into shock, and if he woke up…

Naruto looked coldly at his son. His child. The next two words surprised everyone.

Including Hinata, including the eavesdropping guards, including Toyo, including Shizune who had been filled in and was ready to open the door and lastly…including even himself.

Naruto's eyes flashed a bloody red.

"She wasn't"

Toyo's jaw dropped in surprise. He quickly regained his posture and ran out of the room. Hinata could only stare at her husband. Anger was bubbling inside of her.

Naruto narrowed his blue orbs.

"…Sasuke-teme sadly thought that crap"

* * *

For the third time, Toyo ran through out the crowded sea of people. He strode into the Yamanaka Flower shop where his cousin Aya and Ino's daughter Mai were sitting down on the same bench painting each other's nails. Ino was in the back, yelling at her husband about how "lazy" he was being. 

"There" Mai stated proudly, finishing Aya's last nail. She smiled. "They're so pretty!" she squealed, looking at her friend's hot pink and glittered manicure.

Aya grimaced. "It makes me look…" her voice trailed off. Mai finished admiring her work and crossed her arms.

"Look???" she repeated.

Aya sighed, "girly" she stated.

Mai rolled her eyes. "You are a girl!" she retorted.

The two felt another chakra and looked up from their little glaring contest.

"Konbanwa Toyo!" Mai squeaked girlishly. Toyo nodded and sat by his cousin.

"We need to know the story of Haruno Sakura, we need to know everything" he said firmly. Aya nodded, shaking her nails so they would dry quicker. "I agree, no one will tell us anything except Auntie Ino" "It's like taboo to even mention her name at all"

Mai screamed for her mother. Minutes later, her mother came out with a handful of white carnations, bouquets, and ribbons. "Hey everyone" she said plopping down on the bench behind the counter. Ino began to sort out the flowers and began arranging them nicely in the bouquets and then tying it with a silky silver ribbon.

"Mommy, while your working can you please finish a part of the Sakura Day story?" Mai asked innocently.

Ino tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced at the clock. She pursed her lips. "How about every day at noon, I'll tell you a small part for only about fifteen minutes?" she asked.

The genin exchanged glances. "Okay" Toyo said sighing.

Ino continued to arrange her flowers perfectly.

"Okay, a day had passed and it was Sakura's funeral…"

* * *

_The funeral was beautiful. Everyone was there dressed in black and were seated in metal chairs, a single red rose in their hand. A frame of Sakura in her ANBU outfit was placed my her casket. Colorful and lighted paper lanterns adorned the memorial strung everywhere. Cherry blossoms were placed on her casket, the soil around her tombstone and even in Sakura's hair. _

_There she lay in a sleek black kimono with red flowers on the bottom and a pale opal obi. Her hair was pulled back and a butterfly clip was in her tresses. _

_Ino wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. Naruto wouldn't even tell her any information about her death. Puffy eyes glanced over to the saddened Hokage in his official Kage clothes; Tsunade was even wearing hers too. She knew he was mentally scarred forever and no one would be able to help him._

_The elderly council members made there way up the steps and one tapped on the microphone. It was the Sandaime's teammate, Koharu. _

"_This is the memorial for Haruno Sakura of Konoha" she spoke quietly. "She was loved by many people and was considered to a saint and a great woman"_

_Koharu wrinkled her nose. "We have the ambassadors from Suna here as well"_

_Heads turned to see a crying Temari, a glum Kankuro and a depressed-looking Gaara though his face was hidden by his Kazekage triangular hat. _

"_Rokudaime-sama will know like to say a few words" she spoke sadly and stepped off the pedestal. _

_Naruto got up and straightened his robe. He strode over to the platform._

"_I just want to say that may Haruno Sakura rest in peace" he said warily._

"_She has had it difficult despite what people say"_

_He nodded at the people in the first row who started to stand up and place their roses by her coffin. The rookie nine and their sensei's were about three rows down, they didn't want to go first._

_Naruto himself would go last. He needed some time with her. _

_He looked at all the sad faces and tearful eyes._

* * *

_Sunagakure was quiet. Very quiet. You could hear the wind almost violently whip the desert sands around as if toying with it. People were silently mourning for Sakura. Some didn't know her and some did._

_But they knew she was important because their very own Kage had shed a tear publicly when he heard the news._

_

* * *

__The little girl sat on a branch wearing a mint-colored yukata. She had dyed her hair completely black but her scalp had traces a light pink. She didn't know why she changed her hair color. Most likely because black fit her mood. She clenched her fists._

_What was so great about Haruno Sakura? So she died: big deal._

_Everyone doesn't have to mourn for her._

_Her eyes hardened._

* * *

"_You remind me of her…"_

"_Who Kazekage-sama?"_

"_Haruno Sakura"_

* * *

_Maybe it was the hair. She smirked. 'That won't be a problem' her smirk faded, was this her mother?_

'_She left me…'_

_She sighed and began to braid her hair. She never knew how too but the other girls in the orphanage would usually do it. She watched their fingers move and waves strands of her pretty hair together and then learned to go it herself. She just wanted to fit in. _

* * *

_Neji stood in front of her coffin and gently placed the crimson rose down. His arms lay by his side. His training partner had become more than a friend. She was like a little sister. With a bundle of energy and a fierce temper, the two clashed heads but only ended up being closer._

_He remembered all the ANBU times and all the moments when he agitated her so much that she wanted to suffocate him with a pillow or throw a clipboard straight at his face._

_He smiled a true smile as he forced his feet to head back to his seat. He felt the wind whip his black robe, he felt all eyes on him, and he felt something in his hair. Neji's long arms reached his scalp and pulled out something delicate and small._

_Just a little cherry blossom petal._

_About four rows down, Hiashi Hyuga sat with his clan. He watched his nephew intently with a newfound respect. Hanabi was sobbing on a cousin's shoulder while Hinata was up with her teammates._

* * *

_Kakashi placed a rose by the coffin._

'_Those who betray their teammates are worse than scum…'_

_He shut his eyes and sighed. It was partly his fault, and he would admit it. Kakashi didn't even bring his usual porn book. Today, the copy-cat ninja felt cut in half._

* * *

Mai's eyes widened. "U-Uncle Kakashi was her s-sensei?" she stammered. Toyo clenched his fists. "That means Sakura-sama was on the same team as tou-san" Ino nodded. She felt sad. A part of her wanted to tell the kids everything. But it felt as if it wasn't her place. 

"More later" she whispered.

* * *

"Tomorrow's Sakura Day Nami!" a girl shouted happily. The two sat down on the smooth tatami mats in the local Sunagakure orphanage. The little girl Nami was now thirteen years old and was a genin. Nami nodded as her friend Hikari began to braid faster. 

"Hikari-chan…."

"Hm?"

Pale green eyes looked at her friend nervously. "Do I look like Sakura-sama?" she asked quietly. Hikari stopped trying to untangle a knot in her friend's hair. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Nami, please don't start with this _again_…"

Angry tears watered in Nami's eyes as she pushed herself away from Hikari.

"I-I just want to know who I am!" she yelled angrily. She held up a shaky hand.

"I-I c-can punch a w-wall and the whole t-thing will crumble" she stammered. "Didn't Sakura-sama have that same ability?!" she shouted.

Hikari was silent. "It could just be a coincidence" she said softly.

Nami snorted and grabbed a strand of her dyed black hair. "Does everyone have natural _pink_ hair?" she shot back.

Hikari was quiet and twiddled her thumbs.

Exasperated, Nami's shoulders drooped as she tiredly felt onto the futon.

She covered her face with a pillow and began to scream. Her sobs echoed through out the filled orphanage.

She looked at her best friend from the couch.

"Hikari" her voice was sad and sultry.

"I need help; can you help me find out about my mother?"

* * *

_**Tsuzuku.**_

_**A/N: And there it is. Keep those wonderful reviews up please!!**_

_**Shadowsakura321**_


	3. Sakura Day

_THIS IS NOW OFFICIALY THE SPINOFF OF ANATA WA. You don't have to read it but if you want further knowledge, I suggest you do._

_Italics: Thoughts or song lyrics_

_Pairings: NaruHina implied NaruSaku strong family/ friendship, implied ShikaIno and NejiTenten. Saku/Mystery man. _

_Original Summary: One mission, Sakura died. Naruto dedicated a special day for her. But as the story unfolds, drama, friendship and romance develop in the never-ending story of the murder of Haruno Sakura._

_

* * *

_

_Her presence lingers_

_Everywhere I go_

_Haiku by Yamanaka Ino _

**

* * *

**

Sakura Day

* * *

-

-

………………….

**Lifeless**

_That promise_

_Possess warm desire_

_The dream_

_Closed eyes_

_Without love, I am lifeless_

_His faithful love gone_

_A crumpled blood-red rose_

_Makes me feel_

_Alone in this world_

* * *

_PRESENT. The third annual Sakura Day. _

* * *

_'She's been gone for three whole years'_

* * *

Nami wandered the bustling streets of Suna. People lined the sandy sidewalks with bags and food in their hands. The sweet aroma of food mingled with the salty smell of the golden sand. A small smile plastered on her face. Today was the third annual Sakura Day.

Several of Haruno Sakura's favorite songs were playing through out Sunagakure. Red, green, light pink and white lit paper lanterns were strung everywhere. Almost everyone was eating ramen or sweet dango. The younger academy children seemed fueled and were working extra hard. It was a beautiful day with the warm sun and bright blue skies.

She had just gotten out of class from the academy. Nami felt different. She was the odd girl out and wasn't placed on a genin team as yet. She sighed and felt her feet lead her to a ramen outlet. She sat down and smiled at the girl. "One bowl of miso soup please" she said politely. The counter-girl stopped wiping the table clean and stared at Nami. After a minute, she nodded and went to the kitchen. Nami closed her eyes. It was always like that; people would stop and stare like she was a ghost.

'_When you cried I'd wipe away your tears'_

'_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears'_

'_And I held your hand all of these years'_

Nami smiled, this was one of Sakura-sama's favorite songs.

It was said that she would always sing this on the day that her love-Uchiha Sasuke left Konohagakure.

* * *

_**PAST. Three years ago.**_

"_You have a good taste in women, Sakura-chan just has a bad taste in men"_

_Naruto gave a feral grin. His ANBU squad had finally caught up with Team Snake. Across the dirt and leaves, Naruto watched his long-lost best friend intently. The bright dawn sun gleamed through the thin clearing. The trees were tall and dark and the fall leaves crunched under Naruto's sandals. _

"_You know she still loves you" Naruto spat. _

_He glared at his former teammate in the secluded area._

'_Just me and him' 'I will bring him back for Sakura-chan!'_

_Sasuke's dark eyes began to swirl red. "You've finally become Hokage" he stated. Naruto smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, I've finally achieved my dream" he mocked. Sasuke's hands clenched. Naruto whipped out a kunai and flung it with excellent accuracy. Sasuke barely had time to dodge or else bunch of midnight hair would have been cut._

"_I didn't have to leave the people I loved to get what I wanted"_

_Sasuke's Sharingan began to move quickly. "I need to kill Itachi" he seethed._

'_Foolish little brother…'_

_Naruto's eyes began to change, his whiskers grew darker and his teeth became huge canine fangs. "You could have gained the power in Konoha!" he yelled angrily._

'_Naruto, please bring Sasuke-kun back' 'I couldn't convince him!'_

_Sasuke glared daggers at him. "No I couldn't have" Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yes you could of!"_

"_Kaka-sensei-"He was rudely cut off by a furious Sasuke. "You've seen what Itachi did to Kakashi, I couldn't have learned anything from him!" "I would just be defeated again in the end!" he yelled. _

_Naruto hung his head. "Kaka-sensei's still alive" he whispered. He bared his fangs._

"_He also taught you the chidori!" he shouted accusingly. _

_Sasuke's shoulders slumped a little. "I know" he said softly. "And I am grateful" he said even softer. His eyes looked sincere for a moment._

_Naruto's expression grew gentle. "Sasuke-teme…"_

_Sasuke's Sharingan began to swirl again, this time faster. "But I will never go back until I achieve my goal Naruto" he spoke darkly._

_Naruto looked at him in disbelief. His face showed skepticism, hurt, and anger._

_Naruto gave a short smile and shook his head. "To think that she was just trying to move on" he whispered. Sasuke's head whipped up. "What?" he whispered. A knot began to form in his stomach._

_Did he love Sakura??_

_…??_

_Did he care for her?_

_Yes._

_Static was heard from Naruto's transmitter as well a faint masculine voice. Sasuke strained his ears to hear but only heard the tone of the man. It sounded oddly familiar. It sounded...bored._

"_Dobe"_

_Naruto ignored his and spun around to disappear. _

"_Baka!" his voice held a little bit of pain._

_Naruto stopped and turned his head. Sasuke saw tears in his eyes. _

"_Sakura-chan is DEAD!" he yelled. _

_Sasuke's eyes widened. _

_And thus, the close of the red curtain. _

_Naruto and his team confronted Sasuke two weeks after Sakura's death. The first Sakura Day had passed. Team Snake had been in strict hiding and did not hear anything apparently about Sakura's demise. Sasuke and team Hebi escaped afterwards. The ANBU team did not persue them._

* * *

_SAME DAY… (Three years ago)_

_In the ANBU/Police headquarters, Ino sat at her desk, coffee in one hand, confidential files in another. She opened the folder to see scrolls and papers._

'_It was assigned by Tsunade-sama'_

**SOLO UNDERCOVER MISSON**

**S-RANK**

**One kunoichi ANBU needed to go undercover and infiltrate the Akatsuki as Ishida Yume, a student of Haruno Sakura. It is unknown whether the kunoichi would have to seduce. **

_Ino raised an eyebrow. 'Forehead girl was supposed to take this mission?'_

'_How come she didn't then?'_

_Ino sighed. She saw the red CONFIEDTIAL sign stamped on the folder. She rolled her eyes._

'_Troublesome, I'm going to get into so much trouble'_

_Ino tucked the folder in her messenger bag, gulped down the last of her bitter black coffee, and then walked out to go see the former Hokage._

_Ino ran throughout the streets to the other side of Konoha where she passed her own shop and the academy. She smiled. Her daughter would soon attend with all of her close friends._

'_History is repeating itself'_

_Ino banged her fist on Tsunade's door of her mansion. She heard the shuffling of feet. Tsunade opened the door and grinned. "Hey Ino!" "Come in"_

_Ino smiled and slipped off her shoes. They walked into the kitchen and sat on chairs. Tsunade poured Ino a cup of fresh sake. _

_Ino pulled the folder out of her bag. Tsunade's eyes widened as she dropped it on the glass oval tabletop._

_Ino opened it to the first page and pointed a manicured fingernail._

"_I want answers Tsunade-sama"_

"_Now"_

* * *

**PRESENT KONOHA.**

Toyo walked with his best friends Kabuki and Ni around Konoha after the academy had gotten out. He pulled his reluctant friends into Ichiraku Ramen where they all ordered miso ramen. Shinobi and citizens alike smiled and watched the new generation of the infamous Konoha 11.

Toyo slurped his ramen loudly. "Kiss and Cry" by Utada Hikaru was ringing in the background.

"So…what,..should..we…start…with?" Toyo said between mouthfuls.

"Hn"

"Troublesome" Kabuki drawled and looked disgustedly at Toyo.

"Basics" Ni said.

"We know her physical appearance and her team so we need to dig deeper into her childhood, abilities, love life, and so on leading to her death" he spoke wisely.

Toyo sweat-dropped as he ordered a helping of extra spicy beef ramen.

"Um, she was bullied in her childhood"

Kabuki chuckled. "My dad called her a 'very aggressive and troublesome female'"

"Other than my mom that is" he added quickly, fear rising in his voice.

Toyo groaned.

* * *

_Sakuramatsuri_

_Sakura festival_

It was exactly like a festival except people didn't were formal clothes and unfortunate school was still in session. The modern slang was "Sakura Day" but elders and high-ranking officials usually remarked it as "Sakuramatsuri"

Aya and Mai walked to an _ikebana_ booth with fresh-cut flowers and fresh stream stones along with pots. They began to arrange the colorful flowers with the rocks and soil to make beautiful arrangements.

"Kaa-san is so good at this!" Mai squealed. Aya laughed quietly. "Baka, your mom owns the flower shop, of course she'll be good at flower arrangements"

Mai's eyes grew wide as she dropped the white lily she was arranging.

"Kaa-san" she whispered. Aya looked questioningly at her friend and followed her blue-eyed gaze. Huddled under a blooming cherry blossom tree, Ino was crying, a single crumpled rose in her hand.

Mai hung her head low. "She's so sad" she whispered. The two girls walked over to the shaded beautiful area. "Mommy, are you okay?" Mai asked hesitantly.

Ino wiped the tears from her dull eyes. "H-Hai, I'm fine" she said softly. Small, delicate flower petals fell to the ground or were thrown into the cool breeze. Mai whimpered and cuddled into her mother's lap, silently crying. Aya sat down quietly, just watching the serene sight with sadness.

Ino smiled to herself and then looked at the two little girls. How is it possible that they were already thirteen?! She chuckled softly and wiped a tear with her thumb.

"You must want to hear the next chapter of my little story right?"

Mai nodded her head vigorously.

Ino let out a strangled sob.

"When Naruto was by her coffin, it was so heartbreaking"

* * *

"_Today we remember Haruno Sakura, a hero to Konoha, without her people would have died and Konoha might no longer exist"_

"_She was the best friend anyone could have, she was…my sister"_

_Naruto lowered his head and brought down the Hokage cap, hiding the tons of tears that were streaking down his face. The ceremony was over and it was only him and her with the nature. He stared at the casket. Everything was beautiful._

"_Sakura-chan…I hope you have peace, I love you" he whispered, crying._

_Cerulean eyes watched her unmoving figure sadly._

_He knew how much Konohagakure meant to her. _

_The Rokudaime looked in silence as he promised to protect the village and the people he cared for the most._

"_I've lost the most important person in my life" he said quietly. He paused as more tears just kept on falling. Swollen red eyes glanced at the big framed ANBU picture of her and then flickered back to her casket. Thank kami there was a proper funeral._

_He knew that his closest friend would never return to him, would never walk the earth ever. _

_Someday, he just wanted to join her in heaven._

_Naruto placed a white lily in front of her picture. He stood there and sobbed._

* * *

"_Sakura was supposed to take the mission" Tsunade whispered. Ino gaped at the file. "But…how….forehead girl!" she cried in anguish. _

_Tsunade swallowed her spit. _

"_She did go on a mission, but not that particular one"_

_Ino nodded as memories came flooding back. "She went on a solo mission to Sunagakure" she whispered. Tsunade nodded and laced her fingers together._

"_She was stationed there for two very long years where she gave birth to baby girl named Nami"_

_Ino's head snapped up, her mouth hanging open. "A…baby?" she whispered._

_Tsunade stared at Ino. She could literally feel her heartbeat rise as color rose to her cheeks. Tsunade let out a bunch of air. _

"_Ino, Sakura….Sakura, never told…you?" _

"_No, I guess not" Ino replied bitterly._

"_Who's the father?" Ino hissed as tears brimmed her eyes. _

"_I don't know" Tsunade replied, she too near tears._

* * *

Mai and Aya were quiet. "Sakura-sama, has a girl?" Aya whispered. Ino nodded. 

"She would be the same age as you right now"

"We have to tell Toyo…" Mai said softly.

Ino's head whipped up. "No!"

"You cannot tell anyone, no one" her tone saying that it was final.

The two kunoichis reluctantly nodded. The three sat in silence as a love song filled the air.

* * *

The Akatsuki was oddly quiet today. Kisame sat at the kitchen table, drinking some sake and eating a piece of dango. 

"Deidara, Sakura Day is named after Haruno Sakura, correct?"

Deidara nodded and was looking to find Sakura's file.

"Hai, she was on the team with the Kyuubi kid, yeah"

Kisame stuffed his face with more sweets. His Sameheda lay resting on the ground. The smell of ramen lingered in the hideout.

"He must have loved her a lot to make the whole shinobi countries honor her"

Deidara nodded in agreement. Itachi sat silently on the other end of the kitchen table, slowly chewing a piece of dango. Kisame quirked an eyebrow. "It is true she could actually punch a wall and break it in half?" he asked incredulously.

"Hn" "She was trained under the Godaime Hokage herself" he stated smoothly.

Kisame snorted and looked at a picture of Naruto. "And now the little runt is Rokudaime"

Itachi looked annoyed. His partner was talking too much; it was getting on his nerves.

"Itachi, did you know that Sakura was on the same team as your little brother, yeah?"

"Hn"

"Hey, where is the little Uchiha?" "Shouldn't he be running after us to kill Itachi?" Kisame smirked.

"Aa" "My brother is weak"

"Guys….look at this, yeah"

Heads turned to see Deidara finally pulling out Sakura's folder. They had also opened the bingo books and found her profile.

"Confidential information, yeah"

Deidara's eyes widened.

"Sakura has a kid…yeah"

* * *

Nami walked slowly to the Kazekage tower. Bowing politely at the guards, she opened a mahogany door. Temari was sitting at a desk, busily stamping scrolls, barking orders, and taking phone calls. Nami licked her lips and leaned against the wall. She waited for her to notice her presence. 

'_I don't want to be a nuisance'_

Temari finished scribbling something on a sticky note. Her head looked up as she stared into green eyes. Temari opened her mouth but no words seemed to come out.

Nami took this as an order. Sadly, she opened the door to leave.

'_I just wanted to talk'_

* * *

**Pale green eyes looked at her friend nervously. "Do I look like Sakura-sama?" she asked quietly. Hikari stopped trying to untangle a knot in her friend's hair. She sighed and rubbed her temples.**

**"Nami, please don't start with this _again_…"**

**Angry tears watered in Nami's eyes as she pushed herself away from Hikari.**

**"I-I just want to know who I am!" she yelled angrily.**

* * *

"No!" "Don't leave" 

Nami turned around and tucked a strand of dyed hair behind her earlobe. She bowed respectively.

"Hello Temari-sama"

Temari smiled. "Hey Nami" "Is there something you need to talk to Gaara about?"

Nami shook her head and reddened. "I actually came to talk to you" she whispered, embarrassed.

Temari giggled at her and beckoned her in. "Come in!"

Nami smoothed the ends of her yukata.

"I came to talk about Haruno Sakura" she said gently.

Temari sighed and pulled a ponytail. _'I knew this day would come'_

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

Nami seemed hesitant. "Everything" she replied.

* * *

**A/N: I like to read sad stories. But this one made me realize how hard it is to loose someone important to you. I don't know about you but I cried. Please review, it would make me feel better. I have an idea for the father so please leave some nice feedback!**

**Shadowsakura321 **

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Pein looked at Itachi who sat calmly on a wooden stool. It was completely dark except for the Sharingan and the red clouds on their cloaks. **

"**I want you to sneak into Konoha" he ordered.**


	4. Techniques & Talks

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I have not been updating lately but here is the next chapter of Sakura Day!**

**Standard disclaimer is applied.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura Day**

* * *

Hazel eyes were wide. Tsunade quickly scurried through her medical textbooks scattered across her desk. The place looked like it had just been ransacked: empty rolling sake bottles, torn papers, unraveled scrolls. Tsunade threw everything off the side of her desk except the books and continued scanning them furiously fast.

Her eyebrows burrowed in confusion. _'What is this?'_

**CLASSIFIED INFORMATION:**

_Furui eisei umarekawari waza_

The title page read.

Ancient medical reincarnation technique

'_How lame'_ she thought mockingly, arching a perfect golden eyebrow up to express her amusement. Still, a curious interest nagged her at the back of her mind.

She flipped the pages and scanned the text.

Dead bodies…over a century of experiments and tests…possible information dating back into the Edo-period or the_ Edo-jidai 'What period is that?'_…fusing two or more chakras together to form a new body from the old corpse?? _'What the hell?'_ AND amnesia…

Reincarnation…at a risk.

Tsunade nearly laughed out loud. _'How retarded' _She nearly shut the textbook before a word caught her eye.

Clans.

Clans that participated in the medical research and scientific experiments.

First off,

Uchiha.

The famous, well known clan that produced the Uchiha prodigy−the infamous psychopathic yet strikingly handsome Uchiha Itachi. They also produced the heartthrob younger genius Uchiha Sasuke, or the 'foolish younger brother' who would later seek out Orochimaru for power and revenge. Konoha knew the prominent clan for their Sharingan techniques and fire jutsus. They also established a police force. Then, victims of a horrendous massacre done by the famous MASS MURDERER: Uchiha Itachi.

She read on.

"_The Uchiha clan, mainly Uchihas; Madara, Shisui, and Mikoto were responsible for using their eye transformations to fuse that in with medical science for rebirth"_

'_Why in god's name would Fugaku agree to do something like this?'_ she thought.

'_Madara Uchiha??' _

Next,

Hyuga.

A very ancient strict clan. It is suggested that the Uchiha blood inheritance limit was descended from the Hyuga's Byakugan. The clan is broken into two parts, the main and the branch to keep their Byakugan secrets away from outsiders. The main house controls the clan while the branch section protects it.

The branch house members are branded with a cursed seal that gives the main house absolute power over them. There seems to be 'bad blood' between the two. Hizashi Hyuga who had to be "sacrificed" is an example of this because the Hyuga clan's natural genius, Neji Hyuga will never be able to learn the full potential because he is a branch member.

"_The Hyuga clan contributed with showing how to seal and regenerate special pressure points"_

'_Hizashi too?'_ she thought skeptically.

Two of the most ancient and powerful clans of Konoha contributed to _this?_

'_If they spent so much time, then…they must have known it have worked and wanted to 'expand it'_

Tsunade's brain was racing. It felt as if the skull encasing her brain was rattling. Like rain pouring down hard on a window-sill. Her thoughts ran back to the mission Sakura and Naruto had taken back shortly after their training. They had been deployed to Suna to find Gaara. Chiyo gave up her life for Gaara to live again.

_In a way he was reincarnated or brought back to life, and in a way, he wasn't._

'_Chiyo sacrificed her life to save Gaara, she wasted all of her chakra for him to he "came back to life"'_

'_But, here it says you could fuse chakra and still live?' _

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "How is this possible?" she thought aloud, mouth agape.

Tsunade flipped the page, entranced.

'_Gaara also did not suffer amnesia or other symptoms despite having the Shukaku extracted from inside him' _

'_Here, these people literally come back to life without any previous knowledge of their life'_

Tsunade flipped another page.

**PROJECT**

FURUI EISEI UMAREKAWARI WAZA

_AKA 'rebirth technique'_

Tsunade's breath hitched.

_LIVING CONFIRMATION:_

* * *

Temari tugged at her ponytail nervously.

She examined Nami in front of her−in black mini-skirt, purple v-neck with a cream cami peeking underneath, black knee-length socks and black eyelet flats. Her now natural pink hair (she had taken the black color out of it) was nicely plaited into two symmetrical braids that dangled loosely over her shoulder blades.

"Nami, Haruno Sakura was one of my best friends" she whispered, starting off nervously.

Nami nodded. "Was she really my mother?" she asked timidly.

Silence.

"…yes"

Instead of leaping out of her chair in joy, Nami stayed 'frozen'. She frowned, eyes narrowing angrily.

Temari's eyes widened.

Cold, chilling stare.

Emotionless, sinfully beautiful eyes.

Sinister smirk.

Death's angel.

Who did that remind her of?

'_Her expression is a reflection of−'_

"How could she do that?"

Temari's head snapped up, eyes wide alert.

Nami was quiet for a second. "Temari-sama, if she was so wonderful, powerful, and amazing, then why did she give up her own child?" Nami paused momentarily before continuing on. "I do really love her, but I just can't understand it"

She turned to face Temari, titling her head. "You would not ever give up your child right?" she asked.

Temari nodded, blowing strand locks of dark blonde hair away from her face.

"Nami it's not what you initially think, just let me explain, okay??" she spoke gently.

Nami reluctantly nodded. She felt Temari grasp her hand and squeeze it for comfort.

"Your mother was forced to give up you, for both of you and your mother's sakes. She was repeatedly harassed and assaulted because of her high ninja status. Being a pregnant ANBU captain was considered taboo and shameful in a way. Sure, ways have totally changed, but sadly things stay the same even when people try to stop it"

Nami looked horrified. "Where did she get pregnant?" she asked.

Temari massaged her temples. "She got pregnant in Konoha but was sent into Suna for two reasons: protection and concealment"

"But neither of them worked out, correct?" Nami said bitterly.

Temari nodded, guilt showing everywhere. "She could neither hide or be protected for even Gaara personally guarded her"

Nami was quiet. "Everyone wanted her…dead?"

Temari shrugged. "Possibly. Your half right, half wrong. People wanted to take her for ransom, kill her, abort the child for any number of reasons…"

Nami looked fear-stricken. Something struck her. "Is this why I am not placed on a genin team as yet?"

Temari nodded.

Nami groaned. "But WHY?!"

"Because people think you are dead"

Nami felt like her head was going to explode. "What?" "I'm alive, I'm not dead!"

She looked helplessly at Temari. "Explain. Now."

Temari chuckled at her stubbornness and impatience.

"Years ago, your mother was not supposed to have a child. People didn't even know she was in a relationship at the time. And instead of coming to Sunagakure, she was supposed to be assigned onto a very dangerous S-rank mission"

Nami's eyes widened. "S-rank mission?" she repeated. The words felt foreign on her tongue.

Temari nodded and slid a folder across the desk. Nami's fingers grasped the oak-tag and opened it. Inside read a report,

**SOLO UNDERCOVER MISSON**

**S-RANK**

**One kunoichi ANBU needed to go undercover and infiltrate the Akatsuki as Ishida Yume, a student of Haruno Sakura. It is unknown whether the kunoichi would have to seduce. **

Nami's fingers lightly traced a word. AKATSUKI. "Horrible people" she muttered, her gaze downcast. Temari nodded sympathetically.

After a moment, Nami snapped up from her daze. "Did she take the mission?"

Temari shook her head. "How could she, she was pregnant and Tsunade-sama did not want to take any chances"

"So she shipped okaasan off to here?"

"Yes."

"…how did she die?"

Temari sighed. "After delivering you, Sakura immediately placed you in your father's care. She wanted to travel back to Konoha to tell everyone personally that everything was alright."

Nami peered nervously at her. "But…"

Temari bit her lip. "But, people in the Tikemi Village, just southwest of Suna had sent an emergency message saying that the Sound troops had invaded their village in just a short matter of minutes"

Nami's eyes widened. She had heard of the Sound. "Oh no" she whispered.

Temari nodded. "Inuzuka Kiba and Sakura went racing towards the Village but Kiba was very persistent because the mission to stop the invasion was certified S-rank"

"…and this Kiba did not want Sakura to get hurt?"

"Yes, they were very close friends as well"

'_Mom had so many friends…'_

Temari felt one lonesome tear trail down her cheek−hot and wet. "She was later killed by…Orochimaru"

Nami was dead silent. She could feel the tension and silence weigh her down and nearly suffocate her into her chair.

Orochimaru.

Killed.

My.

Mother.

A question sparked her mind. "Did my father have any association with Orochimaru?" Her voice was digitalized, like a robot.

Temari was quiet, pondering. She felt Nami's aura grow.

"Yes…"

* * *

"_Sakura has a kid…yeah"_

* * *

Deidara stared at the file, aghast. "Where is this child now?" he demanded.

Kisame shrugged, taking a seat and leaning over the table to see and process the information. "The child is most likely in Konoha" Kisame started. Deidara nodded.

"I agree"

Kisame quirked an eyebrow and bared his shark-like teeth in a grinning manner. "Maybe we could use this towards our advantage" he said icily.

Deidara looked at him strangely. "What use is this child to us now, yeah?"

"Sakura is dead, yeah"

Kisame licked his lips. "We could kidnap her for ransom towards the Rokudaime" he suggested.

Deidara glared. "And terrorize the Kyuubi even further, yeah"

"Drive him to the brink of insanity, yeah!"

Kisame looked surprised for a moment. "Why do you care?"

"…"

"Things have to be done for tasks to be accomplished Deidara"

Deidara looked up to the male. Itachi stood there smoothly, hands on his chest, leaning against the kitchen countertop, emotionless.

Deidara closed the bingo book and the folder containing the confidential information. He handed it to Itachi. "Show it to the Leader, yeah, he'll probably know what to do"

Uninterested, Itachi grasped the files and walked out of the room. He walked down a bare narrow corridor with white doors lining up the sides. Without even bothering to knock, he easily opened the last door to the left.

The room was pitch-black. Itachi felt his eyes blur for a moment but then regained his sense. He could make out a shape of a figure leaning against the wall, bright eyes staring back into the swirling Sharingan pupils.

"Here are files Deidara collected on Haruno Sakura" he stated, dropping them on a nearby stool. The Leader looked at him for a moment before slowly walking and taking the files, scanning them.

"Uchiha, explain to me the meaning of this. Haruno Sakura is dead; it is final that she is no use to us in capturing the Kyuubi"

Itachi sat on the wooden stool. "Look at page 12, section 3 in the report" he stated, not an order, but voice full of authority and danger. The Leader flipped quickly, and scanned the text with his eyes.

Itachi saw them widen.

"Is this true?"

"Hn"

Pein tucked the folder under his arm, deep in thought. "If this child is in Konoha, then we will use her for the downfall of Konoha and the Kyuubi Rokudaime"

Pein looked at Itachi who sat calmly on the wooden stool. It was completely black for the red clouds on their cloaks and their glowing eyes.

"I want you to sneak into Konoha"

Itachi smirked, red eyes swirling. "And do what?"

"…find her"

_Tsuzuku._

_A/N: Please leave some nice feedback, thanks for reading!_

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Toyo looked at his auntie Ino oddly. "Where are you going auntie?" he inquired, curiously examining her flushed face.**

"**To see uncle Kiba"**

* * *

**Tears streaked down her face. "You lied to me; both you and Tsunade-sama lied to me about Sakura's death!"**


End file.
